


Mistaken Identity

by SaintJudith



Series: Earth 437125 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: (literally), Gen, Team Building, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, alcohol mention, overworked Batman, russian lgbt ban mention, the main premise for this was a joke post but then things got a little political whoops, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Four Drinks Beatriz accidentally mistook a twink for a butch lesbian, and finds out the next day she might have to work with him! That's quite the social pickle.





	Mistaken Identity

"Ugh, last night was a disaster," Beatriz complained. She had just rolled out of bed and into the bathroom of the hotel room she was sharing with Tora. Tora was already in the bathroom, applying some lotion after her shower. She was more of a morning person than Beatriz, the natural night owl.

"And here I thought New York was supposed to have plenty of cute women. That's why there's so many rom coms set here," Tora teased.

Beatriz groaned. "Yeah, well, it turns out some of them are just dudes who look like lesbians."

Tora paused and looked at Beatriz. "What!?" There was laughter in her voice. "Bea, what happened last night?"

"I was four drinks in and thought I was talking to a butch lesbian all night but he was just a twink. A tall twink but still a twink." Beatriz pulled her hands over her face as she said this, still embarrassed over the whole ordeal.

Tora put an arm around her best friend. "Don't worry about it. You'll probably never see him again. After all New York is huge!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right." Tora gave Beatriz's arm a squeeze. "Now get ready, we've got that meeting in an hour and we'll make better impressions if neither of us are hungry cranky." She winked and left Beatriz to get ready.

 

* * *

 

 

The two women arrived at the New York base of the Justice League on time and in full uniform. They paused at the door. The building seemed normal enough.

"So do we just ring the doorbell?" Tora asked hesitantly.

"Only one way to find out." And with that Beatriz pressed the buzzer.

A robotic eye opened over the door. Letting out a red light that scanned them over.

"Eeeeep!" Tora squeaked as the light hit her.

"Heroes, Fire and, Ice. Confirmed. You may enter," a robotic voice let out as the door opened.

The inside of the building looked as average as the outside. Maybe even a little outdated when it came to the decor.

"Please go, down the hall, and to the. Right. The conference room, is, there," the robotic voice continued once the door was shut behind them.

Tora held onto the smaller woman's arm. "That voice is kinda creepy. I hope we don't have to hear it all the time once we join up."

"Tora," Beatriz rolled her eyes, "It's no different than Siri."

Tora stared Beatriz straight in the eyes. "It's very different from Siri."

They entered the conference room. Seven people were already around the table, politely chatting or looking bored out of their minds. Beatriz recognized most of them from the tabloids. Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Captain Marvel, and Mister Miracle had all been on the cover of Super-Hero or Super-Zero enough to be easily recognizable. Black Canary was talking to a Japanese woman dressed in black and white that Beatriz recognized but couldnt quite remember the name of. A white man of short stature was sitting next to Mister Miracle that she definitely hadn't seen before. And then there was—

"Oh no," Beatriz said quietly.

"What?" whispered Tora.

"It's him," Beatriz hissed. "The guy from last night."

And with that the Green Lantern sitting at the end of the table stopped fiddling with his bowlcut enough to notice the two heroes who had entered the room.

"I thought you looked familiar last night!" Guy Gardner said with enough volume that all the chatting had stopped. All eyes were turned to either Guy or Beatriz.

Beatriz could feel her face heating up with embarrassment. She liked being the center of attention, just not like this. "You must have me mistaken for someone else," she said firmly, not making eye contact as she sat down in the open seat farthest away from Guy. Tora hesitantly sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I don't think so. This may be New York but there aren't many girls like you walking around," Guy said with a smirk.

"Women," Black Canary corrected, annoyed.

"Well, there must be at least one more because that wasn't me," Beatriz continued to insist.

"Ok, fine. It was some other woman," Guy put a mocking emphasis on the word, "with bright green curly hair and eyebrows that match, because sooo many people dye their eyebrows to match their hair. Or ya'know get into an accident that turned them into a green ball of fire while working security after becoming a meme."

"Oh you must be Green Fury then!" the woman in the black and white costume interjected. "I remember reading about your accident. It set back tons of research with all of that destroyed equipment. I can't say the same for my own awakening. My lab in Japan might've suffered some damage but since I am a scientist myself it helped me advance my research."

"Green Fury is just what the press dubbed me after the accident. Its Fire now," Beatriz said stiffly, not liking the condescending tone she was been spoken to. "Fire and Ice." Tora gave a smile and a wave after being introduced.

"Doctor Light," the woman said emphasizing the first word. "I may not be as well known some of the others here but I am just as if not more powerful." She made a pointed stare at Blue Beetle.

"I thought Doctor Light was a dude."

She winced at the comment from the Green Lantern. "That Doctor Light is a bumbling fool who does not understand the power he wields."

"I don't see how someone with the same skill set as a villain who routinely gets beaten by children would make a good addition to any team," Guy Gardner continued.

Doctor Light took a moment to compose herself. "Well, I don't see how someone whose only skill is their big mouth would add anything either."

"Are you talking about me or Black Canary here?" Guy asked, not missing a beat.

"Hey!" Black Canary obviously did not like the direction this conversation was heading.

Beatriz glanced around the table and saw that she was not the only one. Captain Marvel was holding the bridge of his nose like he had a headache coming on. While Blue Beetle looked like he was going to stay out of this fight. Mister Miracle and his companion had contrasting reactions. They were both using a hand to cover their faces but even through his mask Mister Miracle seemed to be on the brink of laughter, while his friend was emitting a low groan.

Tora turned to Beatriz and whispered, "I guess we didn't have to worry about making bad impressions after all."

The argument escalated as Doctor Light rose from her seat, her voice steadily raising, "Black Canary has proven herself an asset on numerous occasions all you've done is prove yourself to be an ass! You're nothing but an angry man with a ring that pales in comparison to my abilities."

Guy Gardner stood up slamming his hands on the table. "You want to bet on it?" Sparks were flying off of his ring.

This time it was Captain Marvel's turn to raise his voice. "That's enough!" Both Doctor Light and Guy startled at his controlled, silencing shout. Doctor Light took another second to compose herself before sitting down again. Gardner remained standing, his ring still glowing. Captain Marvel turned to him. "Sit down." His voice was firm, and the implied "or I'll make you" was clear to everyone in the room except Guy Gardner.

He continued to stand, staring defiantly at Captain Marvel, when someone else entered the room.

"I'm not late, am I?"

The voice belonged to a tall handsome man with golden hair. Beatriz was surprised to see his eyebrows matched his hair despite him being of Asian descent, Korean maybe? She didn't think about it too hard, after all she was Afro-Latina and all her hair grew green now.

"Not at all. We've just been practicing our school yard banter while we wait for Batman to show up," Blue Beetle spoke up for the first time since Beatriz and Tora had arrived.

"Oh good, I hate being late. Soils my rep," the newcomer winked at him as he walked towards the empty seat across from Blue Beetle. Unfortunately it was between the still feuding Guy Gardner and Captain Marvel. He held out his hand to the still standing Green Lantern. "Booster Gold."

Gardner gave him a once over before smirking and taking his hand. "Guy Gardner, Green Lantern."

The atmosphere seemed to lighten as both men sat down. _Maybe Booster Gold's super power was diffusing situations_ , Beatriz thought chuckling to herself. Small casual conversations began again up and down the table, but Beatriz's ears tuned into the one starting at the opposite end of the table as Guy Gardner told Booster Gold and Blue Beetle about his night.

"So we've been talking for a couple hours now and I realize that she thought I was a butch lesbian. And here I thought that after 10 or so years on T I'd stop having that problem but sometimes the lighting in bars are absolutely transphobic. I guess its still a touchy subject for her though. I thought it was pretty funny."

Booster Gold started to reply but Beatriz didn't catch it because Tora grabbed her arm. "Bea look," she said pointed down the hallway. "I think I see Batman, and some guy in a suit?"

Beatriz turned and sure enough Batman and some suit walked through the door. Everyone sat up a little straighter except Captain Marvel.

"Batman! Good to see you again! Whose your friend?" Captain Marvel called out in a sense of familiarity that Beatriz doubted many could use with the dark knight and get away with.

"Hello, Captain Marvel," Batman replied his voice stiff but not harsh. "All will be explained in time."

Batman looked at everyone's faces one by one, reading their reactions to his stare.

"Good we're all here. You've been called here today, as I'm sure you've figured out, to be asked to join the Justice League. Now this Justice League will be different than the one run by Superman. This one has been called together by the United Nations in an attempt to even the playing field. Personally I think a superhero team controlled by the government is an awful idea. But I'm involved today because I'd rather someone with experience be involved than a total neophyte. You've been nominated for membership because of your experience. Whether it be with crisis big or small, with teams, with alien threats, or with technological threats." His eyes went around the table again as he said this.

"It's your decision if you want to join today. Showing up here was not a binding contract, though some did reject the invitation outright. Telling me that it was insulting to have the United States a key member in such an effort. And I don't blame them. We will be having bases in New York City, Sydney, Moscow, Paris, and-- Yes, what is it Green Lantern." Batman did not seem pleased to have his speech interrupted by hand waving.

"Yeah, so, unlike the other Green Lanterns my identity is public and I'm not just talking about my name. I can't go to a base in Moscow." His voice faltered, "I mean not unless you want me to resist being arrested for liking dudes. Or uh being trans." He ended with an uncomfortable laughter.

Beatriz spoke up too. "I'm in the same situation. If you search Green Fury, Green Flame, or Fire superhero online the first fill in is lesbian."

"I'm also publicly out," Tora chimed in.

"Batman how long have we worked together?" This time Black Canary spoke. "You've met most of the women I've dated."

"Oh fuck." Several people turned at the expletive. "Is that what's going on with Russia right now? I knew I should've been more thorough when looking at time periods. So I just got here so I'm not publicly out yet, but I am gay and trans, so I can't go to Russia either," Booster finished.

Batman looked around the room a little surprised. Beatriz got the impression that he didn't usually overlook something this big.

"My apologizes. But this is something the UN agreed on and all your nominations to the team were approved."

The suit stepped in. "Hi, Maxwell Lord here. Now like you I was also appointed to this team by the government, albeit on the business end of things. Now while Batman forgot to look into this bit I was assured that political immunity would be granted in this situation. But just for the LGBT thing, so don't go around breaking other laws." He said that with a wink that made Beatriz's skin crawl.

"Thank you Max," Batman said, annoyance in his voice. "So take that into consideration when making your decision. This is a full time paid job, including a free room here at the embassy or any of the others. A rare thing in this line of work. You have up to a week to decide."

"I will not being needing that long." Captain Marvel stood up from the table. "I've seen enough of this team to know that I will not want any part of it. I've been doing this for over 30 years now and this conduct..." He paused and just shook his head. "Every time I've seen a team behave like this it doesn't end well. No offense meant to your judgment Batman, but even with your leadership this will not go well."

"None taken. Though I won't be leading the team," Batman smirked. "They will."

And with that remark a green man suddenly appeared in the room. Blue Beetle nearly fell out of his chair.

"So, J'onn, what do you think of them?" Batman asked.

"They're quite the interesting bunch," J'onn said as they floated through the table over to Batman. "Their emotions play off each other more violently than the other league. Living together will either solve that problem or amplify it. Either way a strong bond will be formed."

"About that," Mister Miracle joined in for the first time. "I don't know about any of you but I have a wife. And we actually like to spend time together so would living here be required or can I just commute?"

"Oh MM, surely Barda would be fine with you spending less time at home. This is a big break for us," said Mister Miracle's friend.

"Oberon, do you remember how upset she was when we last toured without her."

Oberon shuddered. "You've got a point."

Lord answered this one. "You do not have to live here 24/7 but you will be expected to show up for monitor watch regularly."

This time Booster Gold waved his arm around. "If we have a robot sidekick can we make them do monitor duty for us instead?"

"No," replied J'onn immediately.

"Any other questions?" asked Batman.

No one said anything for a second, then Tora asked, "Will we have cable? I've rather enjoyed watching the different medias in my down time with the Global Guardians."

"Cable will be provided for the communal lounge, but will not be accessed in the monitor room," stated Lord.

"Nice," Tora whispered to herself.

"That should be all the questions," J'onn said to Batman.

"Ok. Let us know what your decisions are within the next week."

"I'm sorry Batman," Captain Marvel continued to leave as he started before. "I don't think I can in good conscious join this team."

"Understandable," Batman shook his hand. "Thank you for considering. Tell your folks I'll be able to meet with them next Tuesday."

Captain Marvel nodded and left the room.

Doctor Light was the next to stand up. "I will not be joining this team either. The commitment would take away too much time from my work. Maybe in the future, provided the other candidates are of a higher quality." She glared at Guy Gardner as she said this. "Thank you for the invitation." And with that she was gone.

Beatriz and Tora looked at each other and said in unison, "We're in."

"Yeah, me too," came Guy's voice from the end of the table. "My sister's place is getting a little cramped."

Beatriz raised her eyebrow at this remark.

"My lease lapsed when I was, oh, uh just saving the universe from an invasion of red lanterns and a bunch of Qwardians from the anti-matter universe. Soooo, bite me."

"Ugh, no thanks," Beatriz said with disgust.

"Any other takers?" he asked addressing the room.

Tora let out a small laugh.

Guy winked at her.

Beatriz wanted to throw up.

"I'm in," Booster Gold said. "For joining the league, not the biting. Not really into that one."

"I'll join up too," said Blue Beetle. "Can't let Moe here have all the fun."

"Wow, a Three Stooges joke. How old are you? 50?"

"Hey! At least I haven't been alive as long as that haircut's been out of style."

"I don't know what rock you've been under but the bowlcut is back, baby." With that Guy fired off some finger guns, using his ring to extend banners with "pew pew" written on them from his fingers.

"Sorry Beetle I'm going to have to agree with Gardner on this one. The bowlcut is back," Booster shrugged.

"Oh come on," Blue Beetle exclaimed.

Their bickering continued at the end of the table as Mister Miracle stood up.

"I'm going to need longer to decide on this one, Batman. I need to talk to my wife first. But don't worry if she's got a problem with it I'm pretty sure I can change her mind." He winked as he left the room.

Oberon got up and followed Mister Miracle but not before letting J'onn and Maxwell know that he was on board to help handle these clowns.

Black Canary sighed. "Batman, J'onn, you both know what Green Arrow is dealing with in Star City right now. I know I have experience with the JSA, but I won't be able to commit full time to a team right now. If you need me though, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, Black Canary," Batman said shaking her hand. "You know that my team is willing to help if you need it."

Black Canary smiled gratefully. "Thanks, we appreciate that, but I think we need to handle this one on our own."

"Good luck then," J'onn said.

And Black Canary left like those before her.

Beatriz turned to Tora after watching Black Canary leave. "We better get our stuff from the hotel."

Tora nodded and got up to head towards the door.

Beatriz looked around the room one more time and sighed.

_So much for not seeing him ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> You only join the Justice League International if you're broke.


End file.
